


Time-Zone Texts

by idrownedallmysims



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, F/M, One Shot, Short, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, and I hate myself for this, but that's to ease my suffering and yours, it's four in the morning, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrownedallmysims/pseuds/idrownedallmysims
Summary: Marinette misses Adrien while he's away on a work trip. Throw in a raunchy text and the worst pun ever in the history of the world and boom! Crack ensues.





	Time-Zone Texts

Marinette curled up in her bed and tugged Adrien’s t-shirt close to her chest. She knew she was being silly, it was only a week, but the apartment they shared felt cold and empty. It didn’t help that her boyfriend was in the Bahamas while she had to sulk in the Parisian February snow. 

She loved being Ladybug, she really did, but it  _ sucked  _ that neither one of them could leave Paris at the same time. Sighing, she whipped out her phone. 

**M: I miss you. **

**AA: 、ヽ｀(~д~*)、ヽ｀ I miss you too, bugaboo. It’s only one more night. **

**M: I’m cold and sleepy. **

Marinette took a quick picture of the snowy balcony outside of their bedroom and sent it. 

**M: its snowing and I have no one to share my special hot chocolate with :((**

A picture from Adrien blooped up into the conversation and Marinette swore under her breath. The mangy cat was propped up in a beach chair for a swimsuit modeling gig, his feet tanned and covered in sand. 

**AA: I don’t think I’m in the mood for hot chocolate right now. I do have a pretty tasty margarita though…**

**M: cant you come home a day early?**

**AA: I’m sorry. You know how big this contract is for Gabriel. I wish I could, this photoshoot is really boring.**

**M: how can margaritas on the beach be boring?**

**AA: Anything is boring without your company, my lady. (=^･ω･^=)**

Marinette paused. Maybe it was time to switch her strategies. She shed her fuzzy pajamas and pulled on a nightgown she’d been saving for a special occasion. It wasn’t anything special really, just a silky black slip. She wouldn’t have bought it if it wasn’t trimmed with a green lace that perfectly matched her partner's eyes. 

She held out her phone, adjusting the angle so that it showed how the way the hem of the nightgown ended at the very beginning of her thigh. 

Satisfied, she sent the picture through.

The reply was instantaneous. 

**AA: MARINETTE! **

**M: thought this would make your tedious beach day in paradise a little more exciting ;)**

**AA: Well, now I know why you’re so cold. **

**M: you don’t like my new pajamas? :(**

**AA: I know what you’re doing.**

**AA: Mari, I love you but if you keep doing this I’m going to be in a very uncomfortable PUBLIC situation.**

**M: I’m all excited now and there’s no kitty here to scratch my itch…**

There was a pause and Marinette wondered if he had put his phone down. She pulled a pair of pajama pants over the slip and walked towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot cocoa. Her phone dinged and she glanced over at it while she was pouring the milk into a mug. 

**AA: Maybe you should try… _chat_sturbating?**

The gallon of milk fell from her hand and broke open onto the floor. She stared at her phone in shock.

**M: On second thought, take your time! I’ll hold down the fort here, and we’ll FORGET YOU EVER MADE THAT PUN!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AA: My lady thinks my puns are paw-ful! ヽ｀(~д~*)、ヽ How will I ever fur-vive! **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am... so sorry for this... I wrote this in literally two minutes because I thought of the pun and it hurt me so much that I had to write this. 
> 
> every time i write for the rest of my life... this will haunt me


End file.
